The Craving
by catniphawthorne
Summary: The need she feels for him isn't logical, or even sane, but it's more powerful than anything she has ever known.


a/n; so I felt the need to write the ending that klaus/caroline deserve not the predictable, klaus dies&forwood live happily ever after together! I need klaroline to end up together; seriously they are rapidly becoming my best TVD couple (still tied with katherine/damon & stefan/caroline). anyways I hope you guys like it as I'm not sure how I feel about it, this is my first time writing in this kind of tense and it was tough to stick to if I'm honest! so yeah, hopefully you guys like it as I'm not sure I do! I'm fairly certain this is just going to be a one shot, unless I have an overwhelming response to continue! anyways please enjoy, and as always review please! song recommendations- skinny love by birdy (typical I know!) and I'd come for you by nickleback (:

* * *

The place is dark, eerily dark with shadows casting across the walls and beams of light breaking through the rocks. The floor is uneven and bumpy, not sitting well with her heeled boots, and clumsy reflexes (even as a vampire she still manages to fall over now and again). The coffin is sleek, white and a beautiful contrast to everything else in the room. It seems like the most unfitting and yet the perfect place for him to rest in, Damon chose well, she can't help but think. Its small, and she hates it; she s always hated small confined spaces, they've always freaked her out and this is no different. The cave is secluded and on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, no one would bother to look here, no human could get here; it had taken her a near hour to burrow out all of the rocks at the front of the cave that she gathered Damon had placed their. Again she couldn't help but think; Damon had chose well.

She doesn't even understand why she is doing this; why she feels the need to do this. Caroline knows its wrong and yet she also knows its right, so very right she actually feels a pull to this place, to helping him. She owes this to him, owes it to him and to herself to help him now; like he had helped her so many times before. The thoughts are racing through her head and she knows she needs to hurry; anyone could come in at any minute or her worry could get to her and she could race out in seconds. She thinks the latter is more likely. A small whine leaves her lips and she quickly shakes her head; no time for weakness, it s now or never. She doesn't even want to imagine what someones reaction would be to finding her in here, she can imagine Damon walking in on her, only half done with the job, or Stefan his features full of shock and upset as she desperatly tried to justify herself. Shaking her head again as though to shake the thoughts away, she takes a deep breath before focusing on the job at hand.

She throws the blood bag she bought to the floor of the cave beside the coffin and stalks forwards, her blonde hair glinting in the dim light, her speed making her body a blur as she approaches the casket. She feels sick, sick with worry at what everyone will say, she knows in doing this she is likely to loose everything she has; Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan. Caroline knows in doing this there is no turning back...And yet...

She doesn't even think to stop herself.

They had managed to over power Klaus three weeks ago. Originally Caroline had been happy, but there had always been something their; a feeling of guilt, a feeling that she should have saved him, like he had saved her so many, many times. However as much as she had tried letting it go and had tried to carry on with her life, it hadn t been that simple. Things had soon fallen apart with Tyler and she found herself becoming even more distant from her life; the only thing that remained a constant was the pull she felt towards the cave, the need to do something. She knew it wasn't Klaus, she had questioned Bonnie time and time again and she knew that Klaus was completely out of it and could not be doing anything to influence her thoughts or dreams. Which meant it was all her, for once Klaus wasn't pulling the strings and making her feel crazy; no instead she was the one driving herself crazy.

The dreams had been haunting. She would roll over at night and the first and last images that would flood her brain would be him; dancing with him, laughing with him, smiling with him; a hundred, thousand images in the mere moments they had spent together. He would always be smiling until the dream began to end; it was always the same, every night the same. His face would begin to crack, his limbs turning grey, soon he would fall to the floor and no matter how much she tried to grab him, tried to save him it never worked, he was always still and she was alone, the same every single time and it killed her; most nights she would wake up screaming, her mother didn't even bother to check on her anymore. She would never be able to get back to sleep, no instead she would go out and kill; kill some poor innocent human and drain them dry (of course that was another dirty little secret of hers, no one had any idea she was secretly doing a Ripper on them all).

"Snap out of it" She mutters under her breath, she has no time, no time to allow painful memories and worrying dreams flood her, she needs to hurry before she gets caught, she has no doubt Damon will try and kill her for this, and even Elena won't be able to stop him (even if she wants too, because after this she doubts Elena will be feeling anything but hate towards her). With shaking hands she pries open the casket and a small gasp of shock leaves her lips; Even in death he is beautiful.

His blonde hair is just a few shades darker than hers, glinting in the light. His skin is a dazzlingly white, making the casket seem dull in comparison. His lips, pink and pale, desperate to be touched, desperate to be fed. His eyes are shut but she knows exactly what shade of blue they are and how much she aches to see them again. What has happened to her? Originally her justification for doing this was because she owed him; he had saved her twice now; once from a psychopathic bipolar teacher intent on torturing her, and once from her own ex-boyfriend who had taken a chunk out of her neck, leaving her for dead. That was her original reasoning, but now? Now the want to let him free wasn't as simple as owing him, it was a need. A desperate need to see those eyes spark with life again, a need to see his lips raise in that cocky smirk, she needed to see him again..no she craved it, craved it desperately.

Letting out a shaky breath, her hand raises again to stroke softly down his cheek, it feels smooth and in spite of everything she smiles to herself; she knows she will never get to do this again, so she savors the moment, savors the beautiful moment in which he doesn't hate her and she can just be with him, without any complications. Caroline hasn't even thought of how he would react but she can guess, and if her guesses are right, it won't be pretty. Another shaky breath and she brings her wrist to her lips; no time now, its time to shy or shy away.

A small whimper echoes across the cave as she rips into her skin, her fangs tearing at the pale white surface; blood quickly begins to drip from the large gash and she lowers it to his lips, the dazzling red of her blood highlighting the pale surroundings. She presses her wrist against his mouth, harder this time; he needs to drink. Worry begins to overtake her; what if this doesn't wake him? What if it was all for nothing? Panic quickly overtakes and tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, she can't do this, she's not strong enough. The dreams and the worries and the longings it's slowly killing her, turning her crazy with need and she doesn't even understand it; he needs to wake up so she can explain how she's feeling and so she can demand he fix it. The need she feels for him, it isn't logical, or even sane, but it's more powerful than anything she has ever known.

Suddenly she feels it and relief floods through her. His hand has clamped on her wrist, clamped down hard. It should hurt and it does but she manages to ignore it, so thankful that he has woken up and that her debt is repaid. Tugging slightly she tries to pry her wrist free but of course she isn't near strong enough, she tries again and once again fails. Soon enough the dizzy feeling she experienced only as a human begins to hit her and her eyes begin to fall backwards. "Klaus" She mumbles his name and just as quickly as it was taken, her wrist is released. Seconds later and she feels better; better but weaker, she needs to drink and she needs to drink soon.

"Klaus?" This time it's directed as question, she looks down and she can't help the brilliant smile that breaks out on her lips; his eyes are open, the beautiful brilliant blue staring right back at her, there s a smudge of blood on his lips that she quickly wipes off with her thumb; she takes it as a good sign that he doesn't break it. Without warning her feet are swept from under her and she squeals, clenching her eyes shut in worry, waiting for the moment when he will explode and throw her across the room. Minutes pass and she slowly opens her eyes to find herself safe and secure in Klaus's arms, a rough smile clear on his lips. His arms are protective around her and she doesn't hesitate to wind her own around his neck. She's smiling at him and he's smiling back, and then she rests her head on his shoulder, the weakness she feels at donating her blood still fairly strong. Allowing her eyes to slide shut, she doesn't care what happens know, all she knows is that she has her Klaus back, and that is all that matters.

* * *

so yeah, what do you guys think? and oh my isn't TVD heating the fuck up? I was like ajkleiajcke move to HBO already!  
anyways please review, and if you're a reader of 'I stopped missing you' The next chapter will be up soon!  
laters m'lovelies :')


End file.
